


Kinktober 17

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean really wants her to give him a lap dance.





	Kinktober 17

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Kinktober with prompt Lap Dances. The song she dances to is Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. I apologize for nothing.

She looked herself over in the full-length mirror, turning to make sure everything was in place. It had been at least a decade since she had done anything like this, but there was nothing she would not do for Dean. Especially seeing how open he had been about exploring her kinks. She slipped her feet into the strappy sandals, suddenly gaining five inches of height. 

The sandals were silver, matching the silver glitter trim on the very short, and tight, dress she was wearing. The rest of the dress was cherry red and she had matched the color of her lipstick and nails. The dress itself consisted of less fabric than most one-piece bathing suits, with cutouts in strategic places, and was short enough that it barely covered her ass. Underneath, she wore a brand new cherry red lingerie set. The matching thigh-high stockings hugged her legs with that delicious silky feeling. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Coming down the stairs, she could see Dean in the living room, waiting for her where she had sat him down before she went to change. They had moved one of the armchairs to sit at an angle and she had arranged a few table lamps to shed soft light over the area.

Dean turned his head when he heard her heels on the stairs and she could see his sharp intake of breath when he saw her. She put on her best seductive smile while she approached him, hips swaying a little more than usual. Before she reached him, she turned to the phone docked on a side table and started the playlist she had put together. 

To the beat of the intro, she strutted over to stand in front of Dean facing away from him. She looked at him over her shoulder, blowing him a kiss. Her eyes closed when the beat of the music took over her body and she felt herself move with it. By the time the song went into the first chorus, her hands were on the chair’s armrests, her body so close to Dean’s she could feel the heat of him through his clothes. She straddled his lap, leaning back until the long hair of her blonde wig brushed the floor. She could feel his cock straining against the denim fabric holding it prisoner and she ground against it when she sat back up. 

Dean’s hands came up to touch her but she brushed them aside, wagging her finger at him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but put his hands back on the armrests, his fingers gripping the leather. The dress she was wearing exposed so much of her skin she felt practically naked while she danced for Dean. His eyes followed her every move. When she was too close for him to see all of her, those pools of mossy green flicked between her eyes and her lips. 

To the last beats of the song, she grabbed his wrists and slapped his hands down on her ass. Finally allowed to touch, Dean pulled her down into his lap, his fingers tearing at the flimsy fabric of the dress until only the red lace panties were between him and her pussy. His hands splayed on her ass, partly on the lace and partly on her skin, held her in place when he rolled his hips against her. The bulge that was his trapped cock ground against her lace-covered pussy, making her gasp, her breath hot on his face.

Warrant’s Cherry Pie played in the background while he pulled the dress off over her head. His hands brushed over the lace of the lingerie, rubbing the rough fabric over her nipples. The feeling sent bolts of pleasure straight to her core and her fingers worked on getting those jeans off of Dean. He lifted his hips just enough to get the pants off, at the same time pressing against her. Not even bothering to take the panties off, she pulled them aside to sink down on Dean’s cock, their moans of pleasure mingling in the hot air between them. 

Dean’s lips nipped at her nipples through the lace. One of his hands splayed over her lower back to support her, the other slipped between them, rubbing her clit and pushing her quickly towards the edge. 

One of her hands fisted the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt, the other in his hair. His moans every time she gave his hair a tug vibrated through her with his lips on her nipple. With a choked cry, she felt the orgasm ripple through her, soaking Dean’s cock still thrusting inside her.

His strong arms wrapped around her, Dean held her against him while he thrust sloppily, chasing his own release. The sounds he made when he came made her pussy clench around his cock in aftershocks.

When they finally were able to breathe again, Dean chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest.

“What?” She poked his ribs.

“Best lap dance I ever had,” Dean told her, still shaking slightly with laughter.

“Only one that ended like this, I hope,” she teased him.

“Oh, definitely,” Dean replied, his arms tightening around her in a hug.

“Good. Because you’re mine,” she smiled.


End file.
